1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to screen assemblies and, more particularly, to a flexible filter screen for use with an air intake unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filtering assemblies are known in the art which can be used with conventional air intake units. These units are normally such devices as air conditioner and condenser units which are used in residential and commercial environments. Such units can also be used in industrial settings, particularly on rooftop units.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,281, issued to Kennedy, teaches a filter panel assembly for an air moving appliance. An air permeable panel structure is mounted adjacent to each side of the appliance and is provided with latch means for pivoting the panel outwardly to permit insertion of an unmounted porous filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,018, issued to Scholl, discloses a U-shaped fluid treating filter for mounting to existing air processing units. The filter has a base and upwardly extending side portions and is installed as a one piece unit around the existing air processing unit.
The shortcoming of the above-mentioned patents is that they do not teach a simple, yet effective, way for applying a flexible filter over air flow units of different types and sizes. Furthermore, the prior art does not provide for a filter assembly with excess filter capacity and a means for advancing a fresh area of filter over the desired opening once a used portion of filter has become too dirty and congested to provide adequate filtration.